Maxios
'' "I got better" -'' Maxios, when asked about why he can never stay dead Maxios Baxterofski is a character belonging to "Maxios" Pre-Halo Maxios has been in the Nexus for as long as he could remember. Maxios had what could easily be described as a screwed up childhood. He lived on a continent on the other side of the Nexus, far away from Inside. He grew up in the the lawless spot of it. Early on, he decided he wanted to be a hero, to protect the innocent. Eventually, he decided to join HALO. Life at HALO, and The Beast incident Maxios immediantly realized something was afoot, after passing out, shivering when it wasn't cold, and finding a mysterious note. After making a good sized hole in the floor, discovering the ancient prison of the Beast. Hurridely, he showed the others. The Beast escaped, and Maxios, along with the others, began battling it in the corridors. The Beast was sent flying out of HQ, to the bottom of the ocean, but not before dragging Maxios with him. Maxios was promptly ressurected (and got severe aquaphobia). After discovering a book about AMEN, he decided to spy on them. Spy for HALO Maxios was welcomed to AMEN by Gordon, and Moff. He found a camera, and began photographing everything (read as: Acting like a spy openly). During the brief time AMEN was flooded, he was on Purple Hat's team during the boat race. He shot himself out of a cannon onto The Moff's team boat, and proceeded to blow it up with TNT. Later, he was cloned. He battled his clone in an cage match, watched by Rot, Moff, Becky, and other AMENites. He beat the clone (whose energry was then eaten by Becky, destroying it). He then left AMEN. Treasure Quest Maxios later went on a Treasure Quest with Tasha, Mercury, Phoebe, and Alac. They found a treasure horde, which a lot of it was stolen by Mercury (Maxios proceeded to hire SAINT to get the treasrue back.) With the money he had left, he built the HQ for LANTERN. LANTERN LANTERN was a group he formed for people with power rings, which he led (he had a green one). After getting sent to a pocket dimension, then escaping, then nearly causing a war with WATCHTOWER. LANTERN would later come under attack by AMEN, killing two of LANTERN's members. Maxios, ashamed of this, became slightly depressed. After a talk with a soldier in Inside, Maxios realized he wasn't being a true leader.﻿ LANTERN would later be banned from acting in the premises of Inside. He also battled the mage Mercury, and later attempted to find out who murdered the mage ((It turned out the mage faked his own demise)) Second Death Maxios later got an alien parasite in his head. He was forced to let his enemy Mercury, who was alive and well, into his mind to get rid of it. Several other LANTERN members proceeded to enter Maxios' head. Mercury attenpted to take over Maxios' mind, ending with Maxios forcing himself to self-destruct to avoid the mayhem that Maxios would cause, if he was controlled by the mage. LANTERN was taken over by Rae, who built a new HQ for LANTERN. Maxios would later come back to life, stating he fought his way out of Hell. Most of LANTERN's members left to form Aurora. Maxios, re-united with his brother the Courier, proceeded to take over LANTERN once more. Round Three Maxios later fought Mercury again, in a battle that resulted in the death of a robot dog named Rex, the near death of a sniper named Boone, and made the Courier get a robotic leg. Mercury, in a bid to rid himself of his Daemon, tricked Maxios into thinked he was redeemed. He then proceeded to perform an ancient ritual, transferring his Daemon over to Maxios. Mercury later taught some simple spells to Maxios, ﻿ ﻿﻿ Category:Characters Category:HALO Category:PCs Category:Good Category:LANTERN